Eres tu?
by YessCristopher
Summary: cuenta la historia de un joven llamado Natsu un chico frio y arrogante el cual esta en la Academia de artes Fairy tail para cumplir sus sueños,pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con una novata que le recuerda a su primer amor cuando tenía 6 años, pero será esta chica la misma niña de sus recuerdos? Nalu y otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, pero antes unas cositas para tener en cuenta: 3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

Fairy Tail es la academia de artes más reconocida y privilegiada ubicada en la floreciente ciudad de Magnolia, en donde un selecto grupo de jóvenes universitarios ingresa cada año para cumplir con sus sueños y lograr convertirse en Músicos, cantantes, bailarines, Artistas, actores o escritores, la academia tiene un extenso campus en donde cuenta con grandes salas abastecidas con la tecnología de última generación y los mejores profesores del país, muchos de los maestros son ex ídolos o artistas famosos.

**POV NORMAL:**

" muy bien mocosos déjenme felicitarlos por lograr entrar a la gran Academia de Artes Fairy Tail!" Hablo a través de un micrófono un pequeño hombrecillo, siendo escuchado y aclamado por una gran cantidad de jóvenes universitarios, " hoy comenzaron a forjar su camino en el mundo, así que quiero que trabajen con esfuerzo y cumplan sus sueños y metas!" termino el anciano siendo despedido por aplausos y comentarios positivos.

Ubicados en un balcón de los dormitorios de hombres se encontraban dos chicos mirando a los nuevos estudiantes.

"oye flamitas que te parecen los novatos" comento un joven guapo de cabello azabache y ojos negros, pero lo más curioso era que estaba sin camisa, "la verdad no me interesan" le contesto un joven de cabello rosa con voz desinteresada, y recorrió con la mirada a los nuevos, pero su vista se traslado a una cabellera dorada que se mesclaba entre las personas y un recuerdo fugaz se le vino a la mente.

**FLASHBACK:**

"por que estas llorando?" le pregunto una voz dulce, un niño de 6 años de cabello rosa alzo su mirada llena de lagrimas y mejillas sonrojadas, encontrándose con una figura borrosa, se paso el brazo limpiándose las lagrimas y entonces la pudo ver claramente, era una niña un poco menor que él, tenía el cabello dorado como el sol, una piel blanca como de porcelana, pero lo que más lo cautivaron fueron esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con preocupación, de repente sintió que se le subía la temperatura a la cara y supo que se estaba sonrojando, la niña al ver que estaba rojo se le acerco y tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y llevo su frente a la del chico, el cual sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

" Q-que hac-haces " tartamudeo el niño alejándose bruscamente de la niña, la cual al ver como el chico se había alejado hizo un puchero " pensé que tenías fiebre, estabas bastante rojo, pero veo que no tienes, eso es bueno" le respondió la niña con una cálida sonrisa.

" pero dime si no estás enfermo porque estás aquí en el parque solo llorando?, el niño la miro a los ojos pero desvió la mirada al suelo "mi madre murió" contesto con voz quebrada el niño " pero mi padre dice que los hombres de verdad no lloran por eso" pero no pudo continuar por las lagrimas que se comenzaron a deslizar nuevamente, cerró los ojos y entre sollozos continuo " por eso he venido a llorar aquí para que no me viera, y no hacerlo sentir triste yo…" pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque aquella niña lo había abordado en un apretado abrazo que lo sorprendió quedando en estado de Shock pero reaccionó al escuchar la dulce voz de la niña " sé cómo te sientes, yo también perdí a 2 personas importantes en mi vida hace poco" hablo la niña apretando un poco más el cuerpo del niño " pero quiero que sepas que el hecho de que ya no estén aquí, no significa que nos dejaron, la muerte es el comienzo de una inmortalidad, porque siempre vivirán en nuestros pensamientos, mente, corazón y alma" y dicho esto se separo del niño y con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas que caían, el chico no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a la niña y enterró su rostro en su cuello paso un rato y el niño se aparto con sus mejillas lindamente coloreadas del color de su cabello y murmuro un "gracias" la niña sonrió amablemente *oh* el niño volteo por el sonido pero fue sorprendido al sentir que algo rodeaba su cuello " q-que es esto?" pregunto el niño viendo una linda cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón "esto es para que cuando te sientas triste, mires esta cadena y recuerdes mis palabras" y dicho esto se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al niño que la miraba confundido " pero esto no es importante para ti?" la niña lo miro y con su suave mano toco el dije en forma de corazón " ya ha hecho mucho por mí, ahora es el turno que lo haga contigo" le dirigió una mirada cálida al niño y este por primera vez le sonrió con una sonrisa genuina llena de dientes logrando hacer a la niña sonreír también, en ese momento un auto se estaciono en la acera del parque y un hombre de traje se bajo del auto.

" Ojou-san es hora de regresar" la niña se puso de pie " espero que te sientas mejor, recuerda lo que te dije vale" y dicho esto comenzó a caminar "gracias…. espera!" le grito el niño pero la niña ya se había subido al auto y se alejaron de la vista del niño _ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre_ se quedó allí mirando el relicario con una sonrisa y murmuro "espero volverte a ver" en eso se acerco corriendo un hombre de cabello rojo y abrazo al niño "Natsu donde has estado? Me tenias preocupado!" le susurro en el cuello del pequeño " P-papa?" el niño devolvió el abrazo " Natsu perdóname, no debí decir eso, el llorar siempre ayuda a desahogarse, perdóname hijo" Natsu se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de su padre, él no era de los que les gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, y una sonrisa se deslizo de sus labios

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"Oe flamitas!" un joven sostenía y movía de los hombros a su amigo-enemigo "Oe cabeza de Flama!" pero nada parecía sacar de aquel estado de ensoñación al chico peli rosa así que optó por su último recurso fue corriendo a su habitación que compartía con el peli rosa y dos amigos más, abrió la nevera y saco una bolsa llena de hielo que tenían debido a las peleas en las que solían meterse, salió corriendo con la bolsa en sus manos y le arrojó el hielo en la cabeza del peli rosa.

*Slap* se escucho el sonido de un hombre sin camisa estrellado contra la pared, la cual sufrió una leve ranura "pero qué demonios crees que haces stripper" le contesto un mojado y rabioso joven de ojos ónix .

" es así como me agradeces el haberte devuelto a este mundo!" le grito el pelinegro levantándose para estrellar su frente con la del peli rosado " que dijiste gray!" el pelinegro lo miro y se aparto eh hizo una imitación exagerada del peli rosa, elevo una mano al cielo como actuando y puso sus ojos brillantes, volteándose para ver como la cara de Natsu se desencajaba "así de bobo estabas Natsu, parecías un pervertido con esa mirada, debiste ver tu cara jajja" *tch* soltó Natsu para entrar a su habitación compartida, seguido de un Gray riéndose.

**POV NATSU:**

No puedo creer que me hubiera quedado como si estuviera en otro mundo, y para completar el maldito stripper me tuvo que despertar, _hace bastante tiempo que no recordaba lo que ocurrió esa vez, después de 14 años y aun no la he vuelto a ver y creer que me enamore de ella,_ pensaba mientras buscaba con mis manos debajo de mi bufanda aquel relicario que era la única prueba de su existencia, sonreí al recordar sus palabras " inmortalidad eh" y sin más me acosté en mi cama dispuesto a dormir, para mañana comenzar el nuevo ciclo de clases.

[Fin]

**Aquí llega el primer capítulo en el próximo diré en que quieren los personajes convertirse (cantantes, músicos…) :3.**


	2. Dormitorios

**Capitulo 2: DORMITORIOS**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL.**

Después de la breve introducción hecha por el director Makarov, se les indico a los alumnos nuevos que buscaran en el tablón su nombre para adquirir su llave, y numero de habitación, había dos conjuntos de dormitorios en el campus, uno para hombres y otro para las mujeres, cada dormitorio estaba diseñado para albergar 4 estudiantes por habitación, tenía duchas privadas, pero también había un baño con piscina pública en cada dormitorio, así las mujeres podrían bañarse juntas y relajarse, había uno exactamente igual en el otro lado en el dormitorio de los chicos.

En esas se acerco una chica rubia al tablón y comenzó a buscar su nombre.

"mmmm veamos Heartfilia…" murmuraba mientras con el dedo índice iba buscando entre la lista su nombre *eh?* "aquí esta! Heartfilia Lucy mmmm veamos me toco en la habitación 321", y dicho esto paso por la dirección y recibió su llave.

**POV LUCY:**

Pase por mi maleta, la recogí y tercie en mi espalda una funda en la que iba mi guitarra Charvel Jackson y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio de mujeres.

_cielos este campus es enorme, pero me gusta! tiene varios espacios libres y hermosos arboles de sakura, he oído que solo aquí en Magnolia estos árboles florecen en la noche como un hermoso arcoíris espero verlos_, mire hacia el cielo y quede maravillada estaba totalmente despejado y se podían admirar las estrellas, si hay una cosa que me gusta aparte de bailar y cantar son las estrellas "son tan hermosas", murmure para mí ,cuando escuche una firme voz, " tienes toda la razón, son hermosas", mire hacía donde provenía la voz y me encontré con una chica hermosa de cabellera roja, pero mi mirada se centro en sus enormes maletas detrás de ella, _ guau esta chica se trajo todo el trasteo O.O._

" necesitas ayuda con tus cosas" le pregunte, ya que eran demasiadas para una sola persona, y yo solo llevaba una maleta en la cual iba mi ropa, artículos de aseo personal, algunos CDS que me gustaban y uno que otro libro ahh y mi preciada guitarra.

" claro sería de mucha ayuda" ,me contesto la pelirroja, así que me acerque a su equipaje, " por cierto mi nombre es Lucy" me presente, se me resbalo una gotita en la frente cuando la vi saltar e inclinarse varias veces, " discúlpame por mi falta de respeto, tu ofreciéndome ayuda y yo ni siquiera me he presentado como debería ser, de verdad perdóname, si te hace sentir mejor puedes golpearme" me quede en blanco con mis ojos pequeños, _ esta persona o es supremamente amable o es supremamente rara _ .

"no te voy a golpear", le dije rascándome mi mejilla, " oh! Está bien, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, es un gusto conocerte Lucy", se presento con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Sin más le ayude con sus maletas y que creen resulto ser que Erza también estaba asignada a la misma habitación que yo, _ que rara forma de conocer a mi compañera de cuarto, _cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto deposite las maletas a un lado y comencé a buscar la llave en mi bolsillo, pero me fije que estaba entre abierto, abrí lentamente la puerta y entre, mientras Erza cuidaba de las maletas afuera, estaba oscuro no podía ver nada, de repente escuche un ruido como si algo se estuviera cayendo, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda y aclarándome la garganta pregunte, " H-hola? Hay alguien?" ,pero como supuse no escuche nada, así que con más confianza seguí avanzando,_ debo dejar de ver tantas películas de miedo, ya me estoy volviendo paranoica, _ pero luego me congele cuando escuche *hummmpp!* , gire mi cuerpo y me tropecé con algo en el piso, no pude evitar soltar un *kyaaa* mientras caía al suelo sobre mi trasero.

Erza al escuchar mi grito entro rápidamente, pero al igual que yo termino en el suelo debido a la oscuridad, "Lucy estas bien?", escuche la voz preocupada de mi compañera, "eh, si Erza estoy bien y tú?" escuche como se levantaba, " sí, estoy bien, pero porque demonios esta tan oscuro?, donde diablos está el interruptor!", _me hacia la misma pregunta que Erza,_ me levante pero de nuevo se escucho ese gemido *hummmp*, girando lentamente mi cabeza, " E-Erza escuchaste eso?" le pregunte claramente nerviosa, " y S-Si , voy a buscar el interruptor" ,segundos después Erza dio con el dichoso interruptor y lo oprimió.

Mi boca se desencajo con lo que vi, había una gran cantidad de libros amontonados en una montaña, recorrí con mi vista la habitación y no estaba para nada mal habían 2 ventanas, 4 escritorios, 4 camas dobles, además de un closet grande de madera dividido en 4, " no está mal, que te parece Erza?", Me quede esperando la respuesta de Erza pero no llego, la busque con mi mirada y la vi muy concentrada leyendo un libro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, "Erza?" de inmediato se volteo y oculto el libro detrás de ella, " que estabas leyendo?" le pregunte con una mirada picara, " Na-nada, esa será mi cama" cambio de tema radicalmente, mientras corrió a una cama que estaba cerca de una pared, le reste importancia tenía curiosidad de saber que hacían esos libros aquí .

" de quien serán todos estos libros?" pregunte al aire, de repente se sacudió la montaña de libros y oímos otra vez el mismo gemido, con miedo y mis manos temblando me acerque lentamente bajo la mirada curiosa de Erza, con cuidado tome una cantidad de libros, pero de inmediato se me cayeron cuando vi asomarse una cabellera azul, *ahhhhhhhhh!* grite " hay un muerto! Erzaaaa", de inmediato Erza estaba a mi lado, saltamos un metro atrás como eso se comenzó a mover "ayudenmee", se escucho una voz débil, nos miramos entre las dos por un minuto, para después correr a quitar esos libros arrojándolos sin tener cuidado de donde o con que se estrellaban, cuando escuchamos algo duro chocar contra el suelo.

hay estaba una mujer con el cabello castaño con círculos en los ojos desmayada, debido a que Erza había arrojado una enciclopedia gigante y le termino golpeando justo en el rostro, " yo me encargo" escuché a Erza quien se levanto a auxiliar a su pobre víctima, mientras yo seguía escavando en esa montaña de libros.

cuando logre sacar a una pequeña peli azul de allí, la tome en mis brazos y la sacudí " Oe Oe estas bien?", esperaba una respuesta pero lo que recibí fue un abrazo estrangulador, y mi hombro llenarse de un liquido, mientras la chica lloraba atacada, " gracias! Pensé que iba a morir!" , le acaricie la cabeza con una gotita resbalando.

" ya está bien, pero dime como paso esto?"

.

.

.

y hay estábamos, la chica castaña desmayada recostada en la otra cama cerca de la pared, Erza y yo con cara de póker de no creernos la historia que nos conto la peli azul, para luego estallar en risas, " jajjaja increíble" decía Erza mientras se limpiaba una lagrima por la risa, mientras yo estaba revolcándome en el piso agarrándome mi estomago, " jajajjaj no puede ser! Jajajajj",mientras la chica peli azul nos miraba con un puchero en su cara, " ya les dije que eso fue lo que me paso, a cualquiera le puede pasar"…. y hay estábamos otra vez revolcándonos sin ni siquiera acabar de recuperarnos de nuestro primer episodio, " jajajja si clarooo levy a todooos nos pasa, ne Erza", le comente entre sollozos de tanta risa que me había dado, " jajajjaj claro Lucy a mi me paso justo ayer, puedes creerlo?", y así continuamos riéndonos y es que no es para nada extraño después de lo que nos conto nuestra nueva compañera Levy.

**FLASHBACK:**

**POV LUCY**

Tras recuperar el aliento la peli azul por fin hablo, "en verdad muchas gracias me llamo Levy, Levy Mcgarden", se presento con una sonrisa, " no hay de que Levy, me llamo Lucy y ella es Erza" le respondí señalando a mi amiga pelirroja, que llevaba a la castaña sobre su hombro y la dejo caer como un costal de papas en la cama que queda al frente de la que ella había escogido, _ nota mental si alguna vez me desmayo prefiero quedarme en el suelo a que erza me cargue _". Pero bueno, dime como paso todo esto, porque estabas enterrada allí?"

**POV Levy:**

Y así me dispuse a contarles sobre mi desafortunado accidente, " verán, cuando llegué a la habitación estaba todo normal, acomode mis libros en columnas en el suelo, todo iba bien pero creí ver una araña en la pared, cerca del interruptor y sin pensarlo dos veces le arroje uno de mis libros, pero este le dio al interruptor y todo quedó a oscuras, atientas me dirigí hacia la pared pero las columnas de libros se me vinieron encima, y no pude hacer nada, paso mucho tiempo y ya me comenzaba a quedar sin oxigeno, y me comencé a hacer a la idea de que me encontrarían varias horas después muerta T_T, pero luego escuche como alguien entraba, que ahora sé que eras tú Lu-Chan, eh intente pedir ayuda pero no lograba sacar una palabra, y bueno el resto de la historia ya la conocen", termine de contar mi historia con mi rostro de un brillante carmesí.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

Después de que Lucy y Erza terminaron de reírse de la pobre Levy, se dispusieron a organizar la habitación, y a terminar de escoger quienes se quedarían con las camas, bueno solo quedaban dos personas por escoger Levy y Lucy, las camas restantes eran las que estaban cerca de las ventanas, así que Lucy se dirigió y puso su guitarra sobre su nueva cama y desempaco sus cosas en su parte del armario, mientras las otras chicas hacían lo mismo con sus cosas.

En eso se levanto la chica que Erza había golpeado accidentalmente, "Hug? Dónde estoy?" pregunto la castaña llevándose una mano a la cabeza, " y porque rayos me duele la cabeza como si me hubieran arrojado un ladrillo?" ,pregunto quejándose mirando las tres chichas al frente de ella, que desviaban la mirada mientras silbaban.

" de hecho fue un ejemplar de la gran Enciclo…", más la pequeña Levy no termino de decir al percatarse de una mirada mortal y una gran aura peligrosa que comenzaba a crecer de cierta pelirroja.

" jeeje tu te desmayaste en la entrada no recuerdas?, y aquí muy amablemente Erza te cargo delicadamente, y te deposito en tu nueva cama, ne Erza?" ,intervino Lucy para calmar el aura de su amiga, " no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor Lucy, fue exactamente así", mientras Levy daba un suspiro de alivio y miro agradecida a Lucy.

" ehh con que eso paso?, tal vez no debería haber tomado tanto wisky esta mañana, ahh que más da, por cierto me llamo Cana Alberona, es un gusto conocer a mis nuevas compañeras", las tres chicas la miraban con cara de póker y solo algo se les pasaba por la mente, _es una borracha, una alcohólica!._

Charlaron un rato mas hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, pues mañana sería su primer día de clases.

[Fin]

**Y aquí termina el 2 capitulo por lo menos ya se descubrió que a Lucy le gusta cantar y bailar, aún falta por saber lo que les gusta a los demás personajes, eso lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, reviews? Pueden comentar o darme ideas, o mejor! hagan las dos cosas jajaj, bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Guias

**Capitulo 2: INTROSUCCIONES**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL**

"oye flamitas despierta" le gritaba un pelinegro con el cabello mojado, mientras sujetaba una toalla envuelta en su cintura, y le arrojo una almohada en la cara a un dormido Natsu, "pero qué demonios!, Stripper!" gritó un chico con cabellera rosada, se levanto de su cama, frunciendo el ceño, llevaba solamente una pantaloneta, " que rayos, es aún temprano, no pueden esperar para arreglar sus asuntos de pareja?" murmuro malhumorado un peli azul con un tatuaje en el ojo, mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama intentando volver a dormir, " quien es la pareja!" gritaron a la vez Natsu y Gray, " deja de copiarme!" seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

" Gi-hi ,muy bien nenas, ya que se levantaron, porque no se van al baño juntas?" comento gracioso un chico con ojos rojos y largo cabello negro, como resonaban las risas del peli azul, Natsu tomo una muda de ropa limpia junto con su toalla furioso y salió hacia el baño.

**POV NATSU:**

Estaba soñando tranquilamente cuando ese estúpido Stripper me despierta, con una almohada en mi cara, "maldito Stripper "murmuraba mientras me dirigía al baño _ aunque siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, creo que es la única persona que puedo llamar enemigo-amigo_, deje mis ropas en mi casillero y tome una ducha con agua fría, *ufff* " que bien se siente" después de esa relajante y despertadora ducha me cambie y regrese a mi dormitorio.

iba pensando sobre que nos depararía este nuevo año, este era mi segundo año en esta academia y me había parecido genial, aunque siempre mi vida era igual de monótona, claro sin contar las peleas con el stripper, era costumbre que a los alumnos de primer año o novatos como la mayoría de la gente los llama, tuvieran como guía uno de segundo, el año pasado pase por eso, mi guía era un chico rubio con una cicatriz en su ojo en forma de rayo, de solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos, el tipo se creía el mejor, siempre he pensado que no necesito la ayuda de nadie, pues se perfectamente desenvolverme solo.

Intente saltarme el ser el guía de algún novato, pero el abuelo no me lo permitió, el sabe que no soy muy bueno con las personas, y aun así me obligo, al menos espero que el alumno que se me sea asignado no sea un estorbo, _no quiero tener que involucrarme._

iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como una chica rubia iba corriendo con una tostada de pan en su boca, con una guitarra en su espalda seguida, de una chica de cabello rojo, una enana de cabello azul y una chica castaña, _ *jump* es cierto hoy les asignarán a su guía _ solo espero que no me toque con esa rubia se nota que no se toma las cosas en serio, llegar tarde a la introducción, de seguro solo están aquí por suerte o influencias, seguí mi camino hacia la cafetería para desayunar y luego a mis clases, después de todo nos llegaría el comunicado de nuestro pupilo a guiar, con sus respectivos currículos al dormitorio.

**FIN POV NATSU**

**EN EL AUDITORIO MÁXIMO DE LA ACADEMIA**

**POV NORMAL**

"muy bien mis queridos hijos" hablaba subido en el escenario un hombrecillo de cabello blanco, " hoy se les asignará a cada uno un guía de segundo año, por el termino de 2 meses, como estarán enterados este guía, estará para poderlos orientar y ayudar con sus respectivos talentos, practicaran en un horario establecido entre el guía y el pupilo, el guía también estará como observador e informará a la dirección sobre sus avances, a final de cumplidos los dos meses, tanto el pupilo como el guía harán una muestra artística aquí en el auditorio a todos los alumnos de la academia".

se podían observar rostros que denotaban emoción y felicidad, como también se escuchaban murmullos entre ellos " he oído que Natsu-sempai, será asignado como guía, espero que sea mi guía" chillaba emocionada una peliblanca con el cabello corto y ojos azules, " jajja, pensé que ibas a por Laxus o Sting" reía pícaramente una chica con un abanico en sus manos, " Evergreen, esas eran mis opciones, pero no has oído hablar de las empresas Dragneel?, es una de las compañías discográficas más grandes del país, si tengo suerte hasta Natsu puede que se enamore de mi, así tendré mi camino hacia la fama asegurado", termino por hablar con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

En la puerta del auditorio se podía ver como 4 figuras de chicas se intentaban colar, y pasar desapercibidamente "si ven, es por su culpa que llegamos tarde" susurraba una enana con voz preocupada, "a mí no me eches la culpa, Levy" desviaba la mirada la castaña, " además no fui yo quien se puso a buscar una guitarra como loca cuando íbamos a salir" como una rubia salto " hey, no es mi culpa que cierta persona la usará como oso de peluche!, además Erza se demoro casi una hora comiéndose un pastel" a lo que una peli roja volteaba a verlas "ya dejen de quejarse, ya estamos aquí eso es lo que cuenta, entendieron!" susurro con voz firme a lo que las tres jóvenes se pusieron rígidas y juntas contestaron "aye!" como Erza sonrió complacida.

Tras terminar el discurso se comenzó a llamar a cada novato para informarle sobre quien sería su guía, paso el tiempo y el auditorio se iba quedando vacio, dejando solo a unos cuantos alumnos entre ellos una joven rubia y una peliblanca, " si! Lo sabía, es el destino que quede con Natsu-sempai" hablo la peliblanca mirando de arriba abajo a Lucy " porque solo yo cuento con el talento suficiente para que sea mi pareja" comentaba orgullosa sabiendo que la rubia la escuchaba, más esta solo la ignoro

**POV LUCY**

Esta mañana comenzó muy alocada, casi me da un infarto al no ver a mi preciada guitarra donde la había dejado, volquee casi la habitación patas arriba buscándola, cuando la encontré siendo abrazada, por una Cana, quien tenía baba en la boca y roncaba _ cielos, esta chica, acaso huele a alcohol? _ Tome mi guitarra con mis manos para apartarla de una babosa Cana, pero esta parecía aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella, ya cansándome de la situación ejercí un poco más de fuerza y logre sacarla del abrazo de muerte de la castaña, pero esta termino cayendo de cara al piso, así que rápidamente me hice la disimulada mientras caminaba hacia el baño con una toalla y ropa limpia, cuando volví ya estaban todas despiertas, cuando decidimos salir para llegar a tiempo a la introducción y asignación de nuestros guías, notamos que faltaba cierta peli roja, y paseamos casi todo el dormitorio tratando de hallarla, cuando la divisamos sentada muy contenta en un banquillo de la cafetería con un pastel enorme de fresas, Erza al vernos devoro su pastel rápidamente y recobro su compostura, dejándonos a las 3 con cara de no es posible, _ acaso era Tsunder? ._

En fin dejemos pasar el asunto del pastel, pero como no habíamos desayunado tomamos tostadas de pan, con chocolate, me tome el chocolate y corrimos a toda velocidad mientras me comía mi tostada por el camino, cuando llegamos ya había comenzado la introducción, nos colamos como ninjas y esperamos pacientemente a que nos llamaran por nuestro nombres para recibir la información y saber con quién de segundo habíamos quedado emparejadas.

Mis compañeras de cuarto salieron primero, note como poco a poco el auditorio quedaba vacio, hasta que solo quedamos pocos novatos, en eso escuche como una chica de cabello blanco hablaba "si! Lo sabía, es el destino que quede con Natsu-sempai" _ y porque rayos lo dice mientras me mira, no sé ni quién es ese tal Natsu _ de entrada ya no me caía bien esta chica y más con lo que termino de decir " porque solo yo cuento con el talento suficiente para que sea mi pareja" _ que acaso todos aquí se creen lo mejor _ decidi ignórala y prestar atención, cuando nombraron a una tal Lissana y la chica que estaba mi lado camino exhibiéndose mientras se dirigía al escenario, escuché seguido de su nombre como me nombraban, me abrí paso al escenario pensando _ con quien me tocará?, solo espero que no sea alguien consentido y creído,_ y con eso en mente me prepare para escuchar quien sería mi nueva pareja durante los próximos dos meses.

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, en el próximo se sabrá con quien quedaron emparejados: 3, tal vez una sorpresa inesperada quien sabe, bien espero comentarios: D**


	4. Mi pareja

**Capitulo 3: MI PAREJA **

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL:**

"como te fue Lu-chan?", preguntaba notablemente curiosa una peli azul al notar como su nueva amiga llego con el ceño fruncido y arrastrando sus pies, la rubia se dejo caer en su cama y le dirigió una mirada cansada a su pequeña amiga, no sé Levy-chan, mañana sabré que tal es este chico" decía entre suspiros la rubia, ganándose las miradas del resto de sus compañeras de cuarto, " tan mal te fue chica?", pregunto Cana levantándose de su cama para mirar a la ojichocolate, más esta solo dejo escapar un suspiro, no queriendo ni recordar lo que paso….

**FLASH BACK**

**POV LUCY:**

Escuche como una chica de cabello blanco hablaba, "si! Lo sabía, es el destino que quede con Natsu-sempai" _ y porque rayos lo dice mientras me mira, no sé ni quién es ese tal Natsu,_ de entrada ya no me caía bien esta chica y más con lo que termino de decir " porque solo yo cuento con el talento suficiente para que sea mi pareja" _ que acaso todos aquí se creen lo mejor _ decidí ignórala y prestar atención, cuando nombraron a una tal Lissana y la chica que estaba mi lado camino exhibiéndose mientras se dirigía al escenario, escuché seguido de su nombre como me nombraban, me abrí paso al escenario pensando _ con quien me tocará?, solo espero que no sea alguien consentido y creído,_ y con eso en mente me prepare para escuchar quien sería mi nueva pareja durante los próximos dos meses.

Cuando llegue hasta donde asignaban a cada novato su correspondiente guía, vi como la chica de cabello blanco que asumo que se llama Lissana estaba saltando y abrazando a otra chica que curiosamente tenía un abanico en su mano, _oh vaya, veo que después de todo, parece que su guía resulto ser el que tanto esperaba, bien por ella ,_ volví mi vista hacia el maestro quien me iba a dar el nombre de mi guía, " Fullbuster Gray, este alumno será tu guía durante los próximos dos meses, espero que aproveches al máximo sus conocimientos y aprendas mucho de él" , recibí la notificación con el nombre de mi nuevo guía y cuando iba saliendo para los dormitorios me cruce de nuevo con esta chica.

"vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí" camino hacia mí, junto con dos chicas más, "eh? Veo que estas muy feliz, estoy segura que con toda tu hermosa personalidad, serás la pareja perfecta de ese chico" le dije sarcásticamente mientras intentaba salir, pero Lissana salto y se entrometió en mi camino, "deberías conocer tu lugar, esta academia es para los mejores, dudo mucho que alguien que vista así, pertenezca aquí" decía con aires de suficiencia, _ pero qué demonios se cree esta chica, que le importa si llevo unos jeans y unas converse, no es mi estilo vestirme como una señorita ricachona!,_ la mire con notable molestia y le conteste , "así es como soy princesita, y no me importa si crees que este no es mi lugar, haré que lo sea sin importar que", vi como la chica transformo su sonrisa en una mueca y sin más paso por mi lado golpeándome el hombro, junto con sus dos amigas, de las cuales juraría que oí a la peli azul llamarme " rival de amor", cerré mis manos en puños y camine de vuelta a mi dormitorio, _ "_solo espero que Gray sea un buen chico"_._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV NORMAL**

" y que hay de ustedes chicas?" pregunto Lucy apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder ver a sus 3 compañeras, "pues a mí me toco con un tal Laxus, espero que sea bueno" , comento una castaña acomodando su ropa, " a mí me toco con un chico que se llama Jellal" decía la pelirroja mientras leía un libro de dudoso contenido de Levy, "y a ti que tal Levy-chan?" la pequeña peli azul pareció encogerse ante la pregunta " moo ustedes tuvieron suerte, ya averigüé sobre mi guía, pero me encontré con un chico que tiene pinta de metalero, da miedo" decía con aura depresiva la pequeña de cabellera azul, sentada en su cama con un portátil en sus piernas.

" ohh así que nuestra Levy ya averiguo sobre su guía eh?" Pregunto picara la castaña "es cierto, porque no seguimos el ejemplo de nuestra Levy y checamos a nuestros guías?" hablaba Erza mientras guardaba su libro y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la peli azul, " tienes razón, vamos a checar que tan buenos están!" comentaba sonriente la castaña que se encontraba solo con un sostén y una sudadera para dormir, a lo que las 3 chicas chillaron " Cana!", pero aún así en menos de un segundo estaban todas acomodadas al lado de Levy.

" muy bien que les parece si comenzamos con el chico, digo con el guía de Cana?" al escuchar su nombre Cana se acerco más a la pantalla del portátil, "pero Levy dónde vas a buscar información de ellos?" preguntaba dudosa la rubia, "Lucy tiene razón, puede que no encontremos nada solamente en la red..", hablaba Erza con una mano sobre su babilla pensando, a lo que la pequeña soltó una risa un poco maniática. " ejemm, con quien creen que están hablando, ya tengo todo el acceso a la red de información de la academia, hasta puedo ver cada uno de los registros de cualquier estudiante" hablaba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando a las otras tres chicas con sus caras pálidas y con un solo pensamiento _ Levy es peligrosa, _"muy bien, dijiste que se llamaba Laxus, no es así Cana?" saliendo de su ensoñación Cana asintió con su cabeza, mientras Levy tecleaba en su laptop "mmmm veamos…. Aquí esta Laxus Dreyar, ehhhhhh!" grito impresionada haciendo que por poco las chicas metieran sus cabezas en la pantalla, "es el nieto del director!, y según dice aquí ,es un genio en el baile" gritó emocionada, las 3 chicas voltearon a ver como estaría la nueva pareja del nieto del director, pero la encontraron sonriendo con una botella en sus labios, "con que el nietecito del abuelo, nada mal jejej" reía viendo la foto de su futuro guía, " y no está para nada mal".

" jejej compórtate Cana" reía nerviosamente Lucy, "muy bien ahora es el turno de Erza, mmm dijiste un tal Jellal, veamos" buscaba en la base de datos el nombre, cuando dio con el nombre abrió su perfil, revelando a un chico de cabello azul, bastante guapo aunque tenía un curioso tatuaje de color rojo que cubría parte de su rostro. "oh Erza, tu guía es todo un rebelde" decía con una sonrisa picara la rubia observando la reacción de su amiga, " jajaja tienes razón Lu-chan, formarían una linda pareja", hablaba soñadora la enana de cabellera azul, imaginándose a la pareja con varios niños. " jajaj yo apoyo el Jerza!" grito desde su cama la castaña, quien después de saber cómo era su guía se recostó sobre su cama, dejando así tras todos sus comentarios a una sonrojada Erza, que solo atino a tartamudear cosas sin sentido como pa-pareja o hi-jos entre otras palabras que no se le entendían, Levy mirando el estado de su amiga interrumpió preguntando a la rubia por su pareja, aunque la verdad era que se moría por saber quién sería el guía de la rubia, y es que esta no les había dicho ni el nombre del chico.

"bien, ahora es tu turno Lu-chan, dinos como se llama tu guía", la ojichocolate noto la mirada de su amiga y con un suspiro le dijo el nombre de su futuro guía "Gray Fullbuster", pero no se esperaba la reacción de todas sus compañeras " G-Gray Fullbuster?, estás segura Lu-chan?" interrumpió Levy acercándose cada vez más a una rubia que se alejaba nerviosamente pues no entendía la reacción de sus amigas, "S-si ese es el nombre del que será mi guía durante los próximos 2 meses, porque tienen esas caras?".

"chica y yo que pensé que estabas al tanto de la música, no me digas que nos has oido hablar de los Fullbuster?" hablo desde la cama la castaña recuperando su compostura, "Cana tiene razón Lucy, no has escuchado de la compañía de discos Fullbuster fundada por Ur?" pregunto Erza mirando seriamente a Lucy, más esta solo se pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que las chicas se palmearan sus rostros, "por Dios Lu-chan los Fullbuster son dueños de una de las más grandes compañías discográficas, claro después de los Dragneel, han hecho brillar a innumerables artistas!" más Lucy solo se encogió de hombros, " oh!, así que es hijo de la fundadora de una gran compañía, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, quiero saber que tanto puede hacer por el mismo, no me interesa de quien es hijo o de donde viene, solo quiero que me enseñe en lo que es bueno, por algo está aquí no?" termino diciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras regresaba a su cama y se dejaba caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos, dejando a una Levy confundida, a una Erza sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza, a una Cana negando con la cabeza mientras se reía "eres increíble chica" susurró haciendo que Lucy volviera su mirada, pues no entendía a que se refería Cana, " cuantas chicas, desearían estar en tu posición, para ganarse a ese chico y lograr entrar fácilmente al mundo de los artistas, en cambio a ti solo te interesa lo que Gray te pueda enseñar", Levy que hasta el momento entendió lo que su amiga decía sonrió, sabiendo que solo las personas más honestas hablarían y actuarían como Lucy, "eres una persona muy buena" comento Erza, más Lucy solo suspiro y se cambio en su pijama lista para dormir, " es solo que siento que las personas somos algo más que simples apellidos " recibiendo cálidas sonrisas por parte de sus amigas que también se dispusieron para pasar la noche y mañana encontrarse con sus respectivas guías, pero lo que no sabían era que cierto chico estaba recostado contra la puerta en elexterior y había escuchado toda su conversación, alejandose con una sonrisa en sus labios no sin antes susurrar "más que simples apellidos eh?"….

**Hasta aquí este capítulo quien habrá estado escuchando sus conversaciones? ^.^ , no me maten por no hacer que Lucy saliera con Natsu pero todo tiene una razón, este fanfic es y será Nalu, así que no se preocupen aunque pueden haber toques Graylu, gracias por sus reviews,estaré actualizando esta y mis otras historias esta semana, aprovechando que sali a vacaciones, bien espero sus comentarios :D.**


	5. Encuentros

**Capitulo 5: Encuentros**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

" es solo que siento que las personas somos algo más que simples apellidos " recibiendo cálidas sonrisas por parte de sus amigas que también se dispusieron para pasar la noche y mañana encontrarse con sus respectivas guías, pero lo que no sabían era que cierto chico estaba recostado contra la puerta en el exterior y había escuchado toda su conversación, alejándose con una sonrisa en sus labios no sin antes susurrar "más que simples apellidos eh?"….

**Capitulo 5: Encuentros **

**POV LUCY:**

_Gray Fullbuster_, no me podía sacar de la mente ese nombre, _solo espero que nos llevemos bien,_ me encontraba acostada en mi cama, pues aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que las clases comenzaran y para que mi alarma sonara, hoy sería el día en que todos los novatos nos encontraríamos con nuestros guías, quienes nos ayudarían pero también nos supervisarían durante 2 meses, era extraño no estaba para nada nerviosa, solo un poco ansiosa, _ bueno está bien, estaba bastante ansiosa,_ decidí que no tenía caso quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, después de todo no podía conciliar más el sueño, *ahoumm* bostece estirando mis brazos, me levante, arregle mi cama y tome mi uniforme, era en verdad muy lindo consistía en una falda de pliegues de color rosa, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, la camisa era de un color amarillo crema, y en la parte del cuello teníamos que atarnos un listón que hacia juego con la falda, nuestras medias podían ser de color blanco o negro, a mi me gusta el color negro, así que escogí las medias negras, y zapatillas de charol cafés, el uniforme de los chicos consistía en un pantalón negro azulado, una camisa del mismo color de las niñas, pero en los extremos de los brazos tenían el orillo de color rojo, junto con una corbata roja, y zapatillas negras.

Aún recuerdo cuando a cada una nos llego nuestros respectivos uniformes, de solo recordar la cara de Levy no puedo evitar reír.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de que nos dieran nuestro nombres de los alumnos que serían nuestros guías, a la mañana siguiente, la encargada de los dormitorios, una mujer llamada Hilda llego con una caja a la sala de estar de nuestro dormitorio y con un megáfono en mano tomo aire: " muy bien, aquí están sus uniformes, cada uniforme tiene los respectivos nombres, será mejor que bajen, solo tienen 10 minutos, si no logran conseguir sus uniformes en ese tiempo, los que queden en esa caja yo personalmente los donare al orfanato" grito o más bien gruño, de inmediato todas las novatas corrían por las escaleras para llegar a la sala de estar, y comenzar a buscar sus respectivos uniformes, era todo un caos, entre tantas cabezas resaltaban unas cabelleras, azul, castaña, roja y rubia, la pelirroja mejor conocida como Erza abrió fácilmente el camino, ya que ninguna niña se atrevió a entrometerse en su camino debido a su mirada, exclamo algo como " buscar el uniforme, requiere espíritu de lucha" y se abrió camino, seguida de sus compañeras de cuarto que solo atinaban a sonreír.

Al llegar a la caja, una rubia se tropezó con una albina cayendo ambas al suelo, " fíjate rubia, no quiero que mi nuevo uniforme se ensucie", comento arrogante mientras se levantaba, la rubia soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos y se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, " esa chica" susurro para luego buscar en la caja su uniforme, , lo encontró casi en el fondo, en una bolsa con su nombre, tenía el uniforme normal y el de deportes, lo consiguió y se fue como el resto de sus compañeras a su dormitorio para poder medírselo.

Todo le quedo perfecto y se veía muy bien, aunque las camisas le quedaban un poco apretadas en el pecho, pero decidió que no había ningún problema, la rubia se cambio de nuevo en su ropa normal, y espero a que sus amigas salieran, la primera en salir fue la pelirroja quien doblo su uniforme y lo guardo en su closet, " te quedo bien, Erza?" le pregunto la rubia, la pelirroja se volteo mirando a Lucy " si creo que dieron con mi talla, y que hay de ti?", le pregunto sentándose sobre su cama, "bien, aunque la camisa me queda un poco ajustada" le respondió la rubia pasándose sus brazos sobre su cabeza y dejándose caer en la cama, " ahora solo quedan Cana y Levy", comento la rubia suspirando aburridamente " tienes razón si, se demoran" ante estas palabras una castaña asomo en la puerta " porque esa cara? Acaso no te quedo bien?" le pregunto Erza la ver el rostro de su amiga "es que creo que la falda es algo corta" comento con molestia, Lucy y Erza compartieron una mirada, pues pensaban de todo menos que a la castaña le pudiera incomodar el largo de su falda.

" Porque no la modificas, para que quede como te guste?" le sugirió Lucy, pero sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mirada fija de su amiga pelirroja "Lucy.." la rubia volteo su cara para ver a su amiga, temiendo haber dicho algo que la hubiera hecho enojar, pues en el tiempo que había convivido con Erza, pudo notar que la peli roja era una persona que adora el orden y seguir las normas " A-aye Erza?" pregunto tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta por los nervios, "es una gran idea!" y para sorpresa tanto de la castaña y de la rubia Erza estaba felicitándola, " pues está decidido, la modificare, gracias Lucy" la rubia solo atino a sonreír.

Paso el tiempo y las 3 chicas ya se estaban preocupando pues la pequeña Levy no aparecía por ningún lado, "creen que se perdió?" rompió el silencio Erza, " mmm tienes razón, que le tomará tanto tiempo?" pregunto Lucy levantándose de su cama, quitándose sus audífonos, "deberíamos irla a buscar" comento Cana dejando de coser su falda, cuando se acercaron juntas para salir, Lucy abrió la puerta pero de inmediato soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y es que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su desaparecida amiga peli azul, con sus ojos desorbitados y una aura extremadamente depresiva, mientras sostenía su bolsa con sus uniformes entre sus manos, Lucy volteo para ver a su también sorprendidas amigas, y puso su mano sobre el hombre de Levy tratando de llamar su atención pero esta solo susurraba " debe ser un error " ante esto Erza se acerco y le pregunto "que debe ser un error?", la pequeña alzo su rostro y les enseño su uniforme, pero ninguna entendí a lo que se refería " tu uniforme?, que tiene yo lo veo normal" pregunto Cana recostándose contra la pared, más la pequeña peli azul alzo su mirada y se notaban unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando con salir " no, no está bien!" y paso corriendo hacia el baño privado del dormitorio dejando a las tres chicas aun más confusas, tras varios ruidos en el baño salió Levy, las tres chicas solo atinaban a sujetar entre sus manos sus bocas, para no estallar entre risas y es que ahora entendían a lo que se refería la pequeña, ahí estaba Levy con la falda del uniforme le ajustaba bien un poco por encima de sus rodillas, pero el problema estaba en su camisa, le quedaba como si fuera la camisa de un jugador de futbol americano, las chicas no aguantaron su risa y explotaron entre carcajadas, " pero te ves muy tierna Lu-chan" hablo la rubia entre risas, " Lucy tiene razón, te queda bien" comento Erza recuperándose de su ataque de risas, más la pequeña inflo sus mejillas en un mohín y pisoteando les grito " no es cierto!, me queda flotando!, parece la funda de mi cama!" exclamo ganándose así que las risas de sus amigas aumentaran, " ya chica, cálmate de seguro se equivocaron de talla, porque no vas a hablar con la encargada de los dormitorios, seguro ella tiene una talla que se adecue a ti" le hablo la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas debido a la risa, " si, haré eso, esto debe a ver sido una equivocación!" y dicho esto cerró la puerta del baño de un azote y salió en su ropa normal pasando como un rayo a través de la habitación directo hacia la oficina de la encargada.

"pero Cana, tu sabes que los uniformes vienen específicamente para cada persona", le susurro Erza "si, además Hilda-san dijo que regalaba los uniformes que quedaban al orfanato ", comento la rubia recordando como aquella abuela las había hecho correr por sus uniformes, " ya, solo esperemos que todo salga bien" dijo Cana para regresar a su tarea de arreglar su falda.

Pasada una hora la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Levy sujetando por detrás de su espalda una bolsa, " encontraste de tu talla?" le pregunto curiosa Lucy, Levy asintió en silencio, las 3 chicas no convencidas con su respuesta intercambiaron su mirada y con una sonrisa picara se arrojaron hacia la peli azul que quedo tendida en el suelo, mientras una Erza la sujetaba y una Cana le cayó encima haciendo que la cara de Levy quedará enterrada entre sus pechos "ahora Lucy!" grito emociona Cana, Lucy recogió la bolsa y se alejo, hecho esto las 2 chicas liberaron a Levy quien trataba de recuperar el aliento mirándolas enojada, "oh vamos Levy, no nos mires así, solo queremos ver" le comento con cierta picardía Lucy mientras comenzaba a destapar la bolsa, " kawaii ! " se escucho a Lucy decir mientras tenía el uniforme en sus manos, Cana y Erza se acercaron y también soltaron un audible grito emocionado, pero Levy solo desviaba la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas , Lucy quien sostenía el uniforme lo extendió haciendo que de este saliera una etiqueta y callera al piso," are?, que es esto?" comento la rubia disponiéndose a recogerla, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarla fue literalmente taqueada por un destello azul, "no la mires!" grito la peli azul, pero esto solo ocasionó la curiosidad de sus amigas, Erza se agacho y leyó la etiqueta.

Cana y una aturdida Lucy se extrañaron al ver temblar la etiqueta junto con la mano de Erza, pero luego se sorprendieron al ver a esta agacharse en el suelo y revolcarse de la risa mientras sostenía su estomago "jajajjaja talla infantil!, jajajjaj! Infantil! " reía la peli roja haciendo que las otras 2 chicas explotaran en sonoras carcajadas, ante la mirada sonrojada de una Levy

**FINFLASH BACK.**

**POV LUCY**

"jajaj pobre Lu-chan" susurre limpiándome una lagrima mientras salía de mi cuarto ya lista con mi nuevo uniforme, me dirigí hacia la cafetería aun era un poco temprano, _debí haberme demorado más en la ducha,_ faltaba casi una hora para que las clases comenzaran, y para que nos reuniéramos con nuestros respectivos guías, *grrr* gruño mi estomago "Cielos, que hambre!" camine más rápido pensando en que podría comer, cuando doble en la esquina me choque contra algo o más bien alguien, cerré los ojos pues mi nariz choco contra el pecho de alguien, por suerte no llevaba mucha fuerza y no caí al suelo, abrí los ojos mirando al suelo al ver que al chocar había hecho que la otra persona soltará una hamburguesa, _ ay no! _ "lo siento ", me disculpe " déjame pagarte por la hamburguesa" le dije mientras buscaba entre mis bolsillos mi monedero, alce mi mirada un poco avergonzada al ver que la otra persona no me decía nada, encontrándome con un joven muy atractivo, tenía unos profundos ojos ónix, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su extraño cabello, " rosa?" murmure, pero esto hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño y me mirara enojado "deberías mirar por donde caminas, torpe" y sin más se alejo.

_Pero que idiota!, y yo que pensaba comprarle otra hamburguesa para compensarle la que le hice tirar!" _ Estaba enojada, ese chico me recordaba la actitud de esa albina, camine hacia el bufet y me compre un sándwich y un chocolate _ no voy a dejar que eso me afecte, _ y con eso en mente escogí una mesa, me dispuse a disfrutar de mi delicioso desayuno, cuando una voz masculina me interrumpió, " disculpa este asiento esta libre?" busque con mi mirada el dueño de la voz, casi me atraganto con mi sándwich, ante mi estaba un joven de cabello naranja, con unas gafas azules transparentes y una sonrisa en sus labios _ pero que pinta, de seguro es un playboy!, _" claro, adelante" le respondí desinteresadamente, volví a mi desayuno tomando un poco de chocolate, el muchacho se sentó junto con una bandeja en donde traía una hamburguesa y una gaseosa.

Deje de comer pues me sentía observada, levante mi vista y vi como este joven me sonreirá mirándome fijamente, _ y este qué? No lo conozco, o si?,_ "que?", le pregunte mas este joven solo estiro su mano y se presento, " soy Loke, Loke celeste", me quede mirando su mano estirada y luego la sujete " Lucy" me presente, me sentía un poco extraña con este joven " así que tu guía es Gray, no es así?", eso sonaba más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, _ como es que sabe eso, solo se lo comente a mis amigas, _ "como es que lo sabes?" le pregunte recelosamente, lo vi desviar la mirada un tanto nervioso _acaso es un acosador y a estado espiándome? ,"_eso es lo que escuche" por fin respondió. _ si claro, como no T_T, "_ bien, pues parece que ya lo sabes" le dije mirándolo, de repente una horda de mujeres aparecieron de la nada rodeando nuestra mesa, incluso habían mujeres mayores de lo que aparentaba Loke, " Loke-kun estamos en la misma, clase" comentaba melosamente una peli verde, " Loke-kun soy una admiradora tuya, eres un gran cantante", _ cantante?, así que si es un playboy_ pensaba, pero de nuevo este chico me sorprendió su actitud cambio completamente, paso de ser el chico alegre con el que hace unos minutos estaba hablando a uno completamente serio y …tal vez frio?, me quede mirándolo sin comprender su cambio, cuando lo escuché hablar " ya veo, podrían dejarme comer en paz, por favor?" les pregunto cortésmente pero con un tinte de frialdad a lo que las chicas le dieron una mirada triste , y me miraron con enojo, escuche como una susurro, " y esta quien, es?" yo solo opte por ignorarlas, en fin no era mi problema, " es una novata, no la había visto antes, es algo linda" comento otra celosa, mientras yo solo me quedaba ahí sentada intentando ignorar el aura negativa que expedían esas chicas.

_Genial, ahora si que encajare bien, no llevo ni mi primer día de clases y ya soy odiada por una gran cantidad de chicas, toda la culpa la tiene este chico, _ mire furiosamente al culpable de este malentendido, Loke me vio de reojo y miro fríamente a las chicas, "vámonos Lucy" y sin más me sujeto de la mano arrastrándome mientras yo me quejaba pues aun no había acabado mi desayuno, me llevo hasta al frente del edificio de clases de canto, "oye que te pasa!", le grite enojada tratando de recuperar el aliento " lo siento", se disculpo con sus manos en forma de suplica e inclinándose, _ que hay con este chico y sus cambios de humor? "_se nota que eres popular" le comente, este me miro y suspiro aburridamente "eso creo, dime habías escuchado mi apellido?" me quede viéndolo por unos segundos, y luego le respondí "Celeste, que tus padres no son famosos cantantes?", vi que su mirada tomaba un toque de esa frialdad con la que había mirado a las chicas, _creo que era un tema delicado_, me sentí culpable, "no soy una gran fan de los famosos" le susurre, vi como amplio sus ojos viéndome fijamente "así que cantas? Espero escuchar tu voz, quiero ver cuál es tu pasión en el escenario" le dije sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que el también sonriera," y por cierto me debes un sándwich, Loke" le respondí evitando su mirada a lo que este soltó una carcajada, "en verdad eres diferente" le oí susurrar algo "eh dijiste algo?" le pregunte más este solo negó con su cabeza.

**POV DE NATSU**

Esta mañana me desperté temprano, había vuelto a soñar con esa niña rubia, busque la cadena y me quede viéndola fijamente _ en verdad me gustaría volverte a ver, lástima que no se tu nombre, debes haber cambiado bastante_ decidí no darle más vueltas a mi pensamiento.

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a mis compañeros de cuarto, los cuales aun seguían durmiendo profundamente, tome mi uniforme y fui al baño, me duche y me cambie en mi uniforme, _ es cierto hoy tengo que encontrarme con mi pupila _*arg* porque el abuelo me obliga, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es lusiana Strauss o algo así, _ solo espero que no me retrase, y tenga talento_, regrese a mi cuarto para dejar mi ropa sucia y note que una de las camas se encontraba vacía _ vaya, ese Loke siempre sale temprano a ensayar,_ Loke era uno de los mejores amigos que gray tenía, me cae bien aunque tiene pinta de Playboy, en realidad es todo lo contrario, tiene su propio club de fans pero nunca lo he visto acercarse a una chica por su cuenta, siempre se muestra frio y distante, además es muy sobreprotector con gray al principio pensé que era extraño,_ creí que era gay_, pero me di cuenta que le tiene un cariño de hermano, considera a Gray su hermano menor, aunque me cueste admitir tenía cierta envidia de Gray, tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti de esa forma es agradable.

Salí de la habitación con destino a la cafetería pues tenia mucha hambre, me compre una hamburguesa especial con curry, me encanta la comida picante, compre un jugo en botella, le di unos mordiscos a mi hamburguesa, me fui caminando hacia el edificio donde se dictan las clases de canto, pero para desgracia mía alguien o más bien una chica se estrello conmigo haciéndome soltar mi hamburguesa.

_Pero que le pasa, que acaso no ve! _Le iba a gritar cuando me di cuenta de que la chica con la que me había estrellado no era otra que esa rubia que vi el día en el que asignaban a los guías, corriendo como loca con un pan en su boca, _esta chica, es rara_ me quede mirándola pues esta parecía un poco aturdida mientras se sobaba su nariz, no pude evitar recorrer con mi mirada a la rubia, en realidad era un poco hermosa, además tenía un buen cuerpo _ de seguro ahorita se me lanza, como las demás chicas chillando _escuche como se disculpaba, alzo su rostro y me quede un poco embelesado con su belleza, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, su grandes orbes cafés me miraban fijamente, creí que me reconocería pues en esta academia soy uno de los estudiantes prodigio, pero la chica solo se quedo allí buscando algo entre sus bolsillos, me decía algo de pagar por mi hamburguesa, su voz me sonaba de algún lado, aunque no recordaba de donde, pero dijo algo que me hizo enojar _rosa? Que nadie me puede ver sin hablar de mi cabello! _De repente mi enojo volvió y la aparte "deberías mirar por donde caminas, torpe" le dije siguiendo mi camino, del enojo se me olvido que tenía hambre y seguí mi camino.

Al llegar a la sala de música, esperaba encontrarme con Loke cantando en una de los salones especiales, como era costumbre pero no lo encontré, _tal vez esta en otro lado,_ tome una guitarra y comencé a tocar unos acordes de mi nueva canción, pasaron unos minutos y noté que ya casi era hora de que me encontrará con la chica a la cual debía instruir durante los próximos 2 meses, Salí del edificio pero dos figuras llamaron mi atención, inconscientemente me escondí detrás de unos arbustos queriendo ver qué pasaba, y es que delante mío no eran otros, que Loke y esa chica que me había hecho perder mi hamburguesa.

_Esto no puede ser?, ese es Loke?, que hace con una chica, acaso esta sonriendo?_ Cada vez me sorprendía más, de por sí ya era extraño ver a Loke con una chica hablando a gusto, pero sonriendo? Escuche toda su conversación debido a que tengo un gran sentido del oído, por lo que hoy esa chica rubia se llamaba Lucy, pero algo me dejo pensando, a que se refería Loke con que ella es diferente?

**Y aquí llega, Natsu es arrogante pero con el tiempo cambiará, o más bien alguien lo hará cambiar :3 , jajjaj quise cambiar la personalidad mujeriega de Loke :P, espero les haya gustado, bueno nos vemos en el próximo espero actualizar pronto, agradecería si me dejas tu comentario, ayuda mucho ****, bye :D**


	6. Salón de Canto

**Capitulo 6: Salón de Canto**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV LOKE:**

Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer en persona a Lucy y es que desde que escuche que iba a ser la pupila de Gray, tenía que asegurarme de que esta chica no lo iba a utilizar por ser un Fullbuster.

**FLASHBACK**

Me había colado para escuchar los emparejamientos que habría este año, escuche como nombraron a una morena a quien le asignaron a Laxus, _pobre Laxus por haberse puesto de rebelde lo suspendieron y no tubo suficientes créditos para pasar, así que le toco repetir el año, y nuevamente le toca ser el guía de alguien, _ el año pasado fue el guía de Natsu, aun recuerdo como se llevaban esos dos, pensando en Natsu en ese momento nombraron a una tal Lissana y subió al escenario una chica albina _se parece a Mira-san_, escuche que le toco con Natsu.

La vi saltar y celebrar con sus amigas, pero no me gusto para nada lo que decía, _ja! Enamorar a Natsu, jajja eso es gracioso, Natsu no es para nada alguien que caiga en esos juegos, _pensaba recordando lo frio que es Natsu con las mujeres, nunca había escuchado algo acerca de que hubiera tenido una novia o algo parecido, en fin no es mi negocio, es cierto que conozco a Natsu pero no somos amigos cercanos, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el nombre de mi amigo, " Fullbuster Gray, este alumno será tu guía durante los próximos dos meses, espero que aproveches al máximo sus conocimientos y aprendas mucho de él", gire mi cabeza al escuchar al profesor decir y asignar a mi amigo, y vi que era una chica rubia de ojos cafés, no me daba buena espina, decidí seguirla para ver que se proponía.

Vi que se encontró con la chica Lissana y al parecer no se llevaban para nada bien, vi como la chica rubia salió enojada, al estar distraído pensando en lo que decía anteriormente la albina no escuche el nombre de la rubia, la seguí sigilosamente y termine en los dormitorios de las chicas, vi que ingreso a una habitación "321" murmure para mí.

Me recosté contra la puerta, alcanzaba a oír a las chicas, _si que hablan fuerte!,_ escuche como cada una hablaba acerca de sus guías, pero ninguna de las chicas había hablado de mi amigo, hasta que escuche que lo nombro, y como tenía previsto escuche la voz emocionada de las chicas, "G-Gray Fullbuster?, estás segura Lu-chan?", acerque mi oído más a la puerta, , "S-si ese es el nombre del que será mi guía durante los próximos 2 meses, porque tienen esas caras?", escuche como ahora la rubia hablaba nerviosa, apreté inconscientemente mis manos en puños, _ no permitiré que utilicen a Gray, es mi amigo más preciado y es una persona muy ingenua,_ "chica y yo que pensé que estabas al tanto de la música, no me digas que nos has hablado de los Fullbuster", escuche como la regañaba una voz, _ acaso no conoce de los Fullbusters? O solo se está haciendo la inocente?,_ "Cana tiene razón Lucy, no has escuchado de la compañía de discos Fullbuster fundada por Ur?", *tch¨* _ así que se llama Lucy eh?, _fruncí el ceño tratando de escuchar más atentamente, "por Dios Lu-chan los Fullbuster son dueños de una de las más grandes compañías discográficas, claro después de los Dragneel, han hecho brillar a innumerables artistas!", escuche como exclamaba la voz de la chica.

_tenía razón en seguir a esta chica, vamos a ver que intentará hacer, será que tomará el mismo plan que esa albina e intentará enamorarlo?,_ sonreí maliciosamente, pues si eso era lo que estaba pensando, no la tendría para nada fácil, yo me encargaría personalmente, " oh!, así que es hijo de la fundadora de una gran compañía, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, quiero saber que tanto puede hacer por el mismo, no me interesa de quien es hijo o de donde viene, solo quiero que me enseñe en lo que es bueno, por algo está aquí no?"_ , _me quede como un tonto recarga de espaldas a la puerta tras oír eso, _ es en serio, sus intenciones son esas?,._

" cuantas chicas, desearían estar en tu posición, para ganarse a ese chico y lograr entrar fácilmente al mundo de los artistas, en cambio a ti solo te interesa lo que Gray te pueda enseñar", me quede en blanco esperando la respuesta que daría Lucy, _ después de todo, lo que le pregunto la voz era lógico, ese sería un camino fácil para entrar al mundo de los artistas,_ volví de mis pensamientos cuando oí la voz de la rubia , " es solo que siento que las personas somos algo más que simples apellidos ", aunque no le estuviera viendo la cara, pude notar sinceridad en sus palabras, como si lo dijera por experiencia, me aparte de la puerta y tome mi camino hacía mi dormitorio, "más que simples apellidos eh?", susurre pensando en lo dicho por Lucy, _estaré observando si sus palabras son verdaderas.._

Al día siguiente la vi sentada así que decide acercarme a ella y conocerla más, pude notar que era una chica sencilla y simple, además sus expresiones eran muy divertidas, _supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, vaya que si tienes suerte hermano._ Pensaba en mi amigo-hermano mientras corría con Lucy, no quería que mi grupo de "fans" la molestará.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

"Adiós Loke", se despedía agitando la mano una rubia a un joven de cabellos anaranjados, _ que raro es este chico,_ pensaba Lucy tras recordar como Loke la había arrastrado hasta estar al frente de las salas de canto, sin más no le prestó atención y se dispuso a entrar a la sala.

**POV LUCY:**

Al entrar en la sala vi a Erza, estaba sentada al lado de una chica de cabello verde, revise con mi mirada el salón, no veía a nadie conocido, hasta que adivinen que, me encontré con una mirada que no quería ver, ni encontrarme *tch* _ de todas las personas ella tenía que estar en mi misma clase, será karma?_ Pensaba mientras miraba a la chica albina quien al verme también se noto su molestia, la ignore y me acerque a Erza, "hey Erza, no te vi esta mañana" le pregunte, "Oh, que hay Lucy, si tome un baño largo, por cierto conoce a Bisca", me respondió mientras introducía a la chica de cabello verde a su lado, " hola!, mucho gusto, soy Lucy" me presente con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica también sonrió, " bueno iré a buscar un asiento, nos vemos chicas".

Busque con mi mirada un lugar libre pero el salón estaba casi lleno y no veía un lugar disponible, hasta que divise hasta el fondo un lugar libre cerca de una chica de cabello azul, me acerque hacia ella, "te importa si me siento a tu lado?" , le pregunte, en esta academia los alumnos compartían un escritorio en cada clase, " C-Claro, adelante" me respondió algo tímida la chica, saque la silla, acomode mis mochila sobre la mesa y me senté, _ si no fuera por Loke, no hubiera llegado tarde y no hubiera tenido el puesto del fondo, casi no veo, y más esa odiosa albina es alta, porque rayos se hace en la primera fila, me tapa el tablero T_T,_ pensaba mientras alzaba mi puño con enojo, "D-Disculpa", Salí de mis pensamientos ante la voz de la chica a mi lado, " mmm si?", le pregunte olvidando mi enojo, _ o es cierto no me he presentado, _" Hola, soy Lucy llevémonos bien compañera!" le dije mientras extendía mi mano sonriendo, vi como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban un lindo color rosa,_ es tan linda!_, " si!, me llamo Wendy Marvell, mucho gusto Lucy-san" me respondió sujetando mi mano, iba a preguntarle su edad pero en ese momento nos interrumpió la maestra de canto.

" Minna me llamo Mirajane Strauss, soy su instructora en canto, pero todos me pueden llamar Mira", se presento nuestra profesora, era una hermosa mujer, era famosa por ser además de una fantástica cantante una top model, aunque su cabello era ciertamente familiar, aunque decidí no pensar en eso, " muy bien chicos, hoy se reunirán con sus respectivos guias, no es genial!" exclamaba Mira muy feliz con su brazos abiertos, era una escena muy graciosa, _ Mira-san tiene un agradable carácter, _"muy bien, pasen chicos", hablo Mira haciendo un ademan con su mano llamando a unos chicos al otro lado de la puerta.

El primero en entrar fue un chico peli azul, que reconocí como el compañero de Erza, desvié la mirada y vi que esta estaba levemente sonrojada, reí para mis adentros _jejjeje así que sonrojada eh?, _ pensaba mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pero luego al volver la vista al frente me encontré con esos ojos jade de esta mañana, me miraban fijamente y con algo de enojo, _ ay no, porque tenía que estar también este chico, y vuelvo a repetir maldito karma!,_ instintivamente me reduje un poco en mi asiento, tratando de taparme con mi cuaderno, e ignorar su mirada, pero luego un destello naranja llamo mi atención.

_nooooo que he hecho yo?, _ gritaba mentalmente como vi entrar a Loke, quien al verme me saludo con la mano y con una sonrisa radiante, y no dudaron los comentarios en venir "eh? Esta Loke-kun sonriendo! Kawaiii!" se escucho el grito emocionada de una chica, " eh? Pero porque le sonríe solo a ella" comento otra.

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, sentí la mirada de envidia de varias chicas sobre mí, sentí mi rostro enrojecer pues Loke me había hecho el centro de atención, vi como entraron varios chicos y por ultimo un chico guapo de cabello azul…..

**Yay! Hasta aquí este capítulo, y bien que les pareció?, realmente creo en el karma :3 , de hecho suelen pasarme cosas parecidas que no tienen explicación, así que culpo al karma XD , me encanta Loke!, estaba pensando aún en alguien para ser su pareja, estaba entre Aries o Karen, denme su opinión! :D ,en el próximo capítulo por fin se reunirán Gray y Lucy.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y siguen mis historias, son geniales!, gracias por comentarme y decirme lo que piensan :)**


	7. Evento?

**Hey! Como están?, gracias por comentar y darme sus opiniones acerca de la pareja de Loke, he decidido que su pareja sea Aries!, ella es tan tierna y dulce no les parece? :3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, sentí la mirada de envidia de varias chicas sobre mí, sentí mi rostro enrojecer pues Loke me había hecho el centro de atención, vi como entraron varios chicos y por ultimo un chico guapo de cabello azul…..

**Capitulo 7: Evento?**

**POV GRAY:**

Cuando me llego el sobre con el informe de mi nueva pupila, lo revise ansioso por saber a quien tendría que asesorar, a diferencia de Natsu me preguntaba qué clase de pupila tendría durante los próximos dos meses, mi especialidad es la voz, soy un buen solista, pero el baile también es uno mis talentos.

Observe la foto que aparecía en el currículo y era una joven rubia, sonreía suavemente, tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolates y era de tez blanca como de porcelana, _vaya es hermosa, me pregunto cuál es su talento,_ comencé a leer su expediente, Lucy Heartfilia _no he escuchado su apellido, será becada?_ seguí leyendo, hija única, 19 años de edad, cantante y compositora?, _vaya quiero ver que estilo de música es el que le gusta componer,_ *mmm* continúe leyendo , estaba escrito donde había nacido, donde curso sus estudios de bachillerato, de que ciudad provenía, y como lo sospeche,_ así que si es becada, debe de ser muy buena para haber podido entrar a esta academia._

Deje su curricular en mi escritorio y me dirigí a una ducha, _que extraño no vi ni a Loke ni a Natsu, _ por cierto he notado a Loke un poco extraño se la pasa diciéndome que "suerte tienes" , _ a que se referirá?,_ tome mi baño y me aliste para ir a ver a mi pupila, de paso desperté al holgazán de Jellal y al gruñón de Gajeel, aun no entiendo cómo es que dormimos 5 personas en un solo dormitorio, se supone que cada habitación esta adecuada para 4 personas, pero al parecer hubo una gran cantidad de hombres que se inscribieron a la academia y por esto tuvieron que reacomodar a algunos, en este caso a Jellal, en fin los levante, después de todo ellos también conocerían hoy a sus pupilas.

Tome mi mochila y fui al salón de canto de Mira-san, llegue un poco tarde, escuche como las chicas enloquecían, _ de seguro es por Natsu y Loke_, me asome sobre las cabezas de mis amigos que estaban adelante y no me creía lo que veía _ acaso esta Loke sonriendo? A quien saluda?, _seguí su mirada y vi una cabellera rubia, ahí estaba ella, se encontraba hasta la última fila, junto a una pequeña de pelo azul, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento y le sonreí suavemente, logrando que ella también me sonriera.

**POV NORMAL:**

"Muy bien chicos, ahora se encontraran con cada uno de sus correspondientes pupilos", hablo una emocionada Mira, "recuerden que sus asignaciones fueron decididas de acuerdo a sus talentos" se dirigió Mira a sus estudiantes que la miraban sin comprender, " así es, por ejemplo si tu eres aprendiz para el canto, baile, escritura o actuación se te asignarán a los mejores en esas áreas" termino por decir la albina sonriendo dulcemente, no se demoraron las exclamaciones de sus alumnos que se encontraban cada vez más emocionados por comenzar, "de acuerdo!, cuando escuchen el nombre de su guía, pasen al frente y reúnanse con ellos", les comunico Mira con una lista en sus manos, y así comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los guías, y cada pupilo se reunía con su respectivo guía, fue el turno para Jellal Fernández y una algo nerviosa Erza se levanto y camino lentamente hasta el chico peli azul, que la miraba con una radiante sonrisa, luego fue el turno para Wendy, la pequeña que estaba cerca de Lucy, se levanto rápido y con un lindo sonrojo se acerco a un joven guapo llamado Romeo, Mira solo sonreía al ver a las parejas que estaban hasta el momento y llamo a Natsu, seguido se levanto una peliblanca de ojos azules, " si Nee-san", haciendo que todos las miradas se posaran en ella, " es la hermana de la súper modelo Mirajine?", se escuchaban los comentarios asombrados de los estudiantes, y con una sonrisa de autoconfianza se coloco a un lado del Dragnel, y casi por último fue la hora de Lucy, luego de escuchar el nombre de Gray se dirigió al frente bajo la mirada de varias chicas, entre ellas Lisanna que la miraba engreída, un Loke sonriente al lado de una linda peli rosa y de apariencia tierna, pero más aún bajo la mirada de unos ojos ónix que no la perdían de vista, y que para mala suerte de la rubia le toco en medio de gray y del peli rosado que la miraba aún con enojo.

"muy bien chicos!, ahora que están con sus guías, pasaran los próximos dos meses juntos, su deber es aprender lo más que puedan y lograr florecer sus talentos" Exclamo-grito Mira juntando sus manos, " creo que ya han escuchado a cerca del evento de bienvenida no es así?", les pregunto Mira con sus manos arriba, pero silencio se escucho en el aula, hasta que Jellal lo interrumpió , "eh Mira-san creo que aún no les habían informado, de nuevo", le comento, haciendo que a los presentes se les resbalara una gotita por sus frentes, y es que siempre era lo mismo, el año pasado ellos tampoco supieron del evento si no hasta pocos días antes de llevarse a cabo, "oh es cierto!, bueno cada pareja se presentara ante el público, los alumnos, profesores y ante el director de la academia, no es emocionante!, y cada año se escoge a la mejor pareja, quienes ganaran un premio sorpresa!, por poco se me olvida de nuevo" susurro casi lo último, en el aula hubieron varias reacciones, algunos estaban emocionados, otros nerviosos y no faltaba la que se creía la mejor, " bueno, este año lo ganaremos nosotros, verdad Natsu-sempai?", exclamo una peliblanca ganándose el centro de atención, todo el mundo sabía que la pareja que gano el año pasado era la de Natsu y su guía Laxus, más Natsu la ignoro haciendo que se escucharan varias risas, haciendo enojar y sonrojar a Lissana.

"muy bien chicos espero que se lleven bien, y preparen una excelente presentación, hoy se les dará el día para que se conozcan, así que nos vemos!", termino por decir Mira guiñando un ojo mientras salía, no sin antes mirar desaprobatoriamente a su hermana menor.

El salón se desocupo rápidamente pues cada pareja salió del lugar con diferentes destinos en la academia, unos simplemente se sentaron en el prado a charlar, mientras otros fueron a la cafetería, otros optaron por caminar entre los cuales estaba la pareja conformada por una rubia y un pelinegro.

**POV LUCY:**

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, cuando escuche el nombre de Gray me levante de mi asiento y me acerque al lado de él, nos dimos la mano y para mi pesar me toco justo al lado del chico más irritante que había conocido, ahora sabía su nombre, Natsu y es que no me había dejado de mirar desde que entro al salón, _ vamos que nunca va a olvidar lo de su hamburguesa!, _me sentía un poco intimidada ante esos profundos ojos de jade, pero decidí que no me debía afectar, vi que su pareja era Lisanna, _ vaya son tal para cual, de seguro se llevaran fenomenal, digo son iguales de arrogantes no?,_ pensaba cuando escuche lo del evento de bienvenida.

_Que! Nunca nos dijeron nada de eso!, creí que solo veríamos clases normalmente!,_ no es que no me guste salir a escena, es solo que nunca lo había hecho acompañada, mire de reojo a Gray y vi que estaba mirando al frente, _así que haremos una presentación juntos eh?,_ sonreí al imaginar estar practicando con él, a simple vista parecía un buen chico, pensé que por ser hijo de los Fullbuster sería engreído pero creo que me equivoque, en esos sentí un escalofrió recorrerme y gire mi vista encontrándome con una peli azul, me miraba con enojo y un aura celosa detrás de ella, estaba justo al lado de un chico de cabello blanco, _y esta chica que? _ Gire mi vista y suspire, _ estos serán dos largos meses_.

Por cierto me acabo de enterar que el chico con el que me había tropezado esta mañana y que accidentalmente le había tirado su desayuno, era hijo de la disquera más poderosa del país T_T y ni hablar de sus sucursales fuera del país, _ genial, ahora el hijo de los Dragnel me odia, simplemente genial!,_ pensé con sarcasmo, cuando oí a Lisanna hablando engreídamente, _ que confianza tiene,_ alce mi vista para ver qué diría Natsu más este solo la ignoro, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como la albina se enojo y su rostro enrojeció, _puede que este chico Natsu no sea tan malo_.

Mira-san nos dio el resto del día para conocer a nuestros guías, me gire hacia Gray y él me hablo: " que te parece si caminamos, Luce?", asentí saliendo del salón, _ Luce?, no nos conocemos y este chico ya me puso un mote?,_ y así nos fuimos caminando por el campus.

**En el salón de escritura:**

**POV NORMAL**

" muy bien chicos, ya que se presentaron con sus guías, les daré el día libre para que se conozcan y vayan pensando que presentar el día del evento", les hablo perezosamente el profesor Gildarts, quien solo se la pasaba tratando de abrazar a una chica….Cana, quien no dudaba en golpearlo cada vez que la abrazaba o alzaba, bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, así es Cana era la hija del actor Gildarts, quien había venido a la academia para seguir los pasos de su padre en la actuación, y estar más cerca de él, ya que no se veían mucho, pero hacia todo por aparentar que no era por esa razón, también tenía un extraño gusto con todo lo relacionado con la adivinación y las bebidas alcohólicas.

**FLASHBACK**

**POV CANA.**

Hoy me levante al sentir el sol en mi cara, "vaya, gracias por levantarme!" le grite a nadie, pues mis amigas me habían dejado, _creo que debo comprar un despertador, _*hummp* bostece caminando hacia el baño, tome una ducha rápida pues ya casi era hora de clase, me coloque mi uniforme, _debo decir que me quedó genial_, pensaba mirándome en el espejo, la falda me llegaba casi hasta mis tobillos, _con esto mi piel no se dañara,_ siempre he tenido piel muy sensible por esta razón decidí modificar mi uniforme, recordé que estaba retrasada para la clase y tome mi bolso y salí corriendo.

Como me lo esperaba llegue tarde al salón, abrí de par en par la puerta pero no me creía lo que veía, "viejo?" pregunte con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, "oh Cana!, mi niña creí que no llegarías", escuche al hombre de barba Gildarts, mi padre o como yo le digo viejo, sin esperar un segundo más se me abalanzo envolviéndome en un estrangulador abrazo, no dude y lo golpee con mi puño en el estomago, arrojándolo al piso, y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que no éramos los únicos en el salón, vi a unos chicos al frente del tablero, entre ellos al que sería mi pareja, _ maldición!, _recorrí con mi mirada el salón y me encontré con una cabellera azul familiar, suspire aliviada, _ bueno al menos Levy está en mi clase_, entre como si nada hubiera pasado y me senté al lado de mi amiga enana, ignorando los comentarios de los demás, _ estúpido viejo!, sabía que estaría en esta academia pero no que sería mi profesor!._

Escuche el aclarado de una garganta y vi a mi padre levantarse y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, _ por algo es un famoso actor,_ y en el resto de la clase cada pupilo se reunió con su guía, no pude evitar reírme cuando fue el turno de mi amiga Levy, lo hubieras visto como salto al escuchar el nombre " Gajeel Redfox", el chico tenía un estilo punk, tenía varios piercings en su cara, _jjajaj Levy-chan, te toco todo un rebelde_, vi como se paro tímidamente cerca del pelinegro, cuando nombraron a Laxus me levante y nos dimos la mano, ante la mirada de mi viejo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

Tras el profesor salir del salón, no sin antes abrazar de nuevo a su hija, los alumnos se dispersaron, " hey no creí que Gildarts fuera tu padre, no se parecen", le comento Laxus a la castaña quien solo suspiro antes de responderle " ni yo me lo creo ", termino por decir ganándose una risa del chico, " muy bien qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería y planeamos lo del evento?", le pregunto el rubio, "si, de paso desayuno" susurro casi lo último para sí misma.

Cerca de la fuente de la academia se encontraban sentados dos personas, un pelinegro con unos grandes audífonos que le cubrían sus orejas y una pequeña peli azul sentada un metro del chico.

**FLASHBACK**

**POV LEVY**

Cuando llegue al salón, me sentí nerviosa al no ver a Lu-chan, ni a ninguna de mis amigas, me resigne y me senté, luego entro el profesor Gildarts, _ cielos él será nuestro maestro, es uno de los más grandes actores!,_ pensaba emocionada pero toda esa emoción se me bajo al ver quienes o mejor dicho quien entraba por la puerta, ahí estaba mi pareja… Gajeel, _ no sé porque pero emite un aura de peligro,_ en esas llego Cana corriendo y como todos los demás no me lo creía, _es su hija?,_ la vi hacer un numero gracioso con su padre en el que lo golpeaba, _ por cierto creo que lo golpeo realmente, pues el maestro se retorcía en el suelo,_ y luego como si nada se sentó cerca de mí, luego de las presentaciones salí del salón siguiendo a Gajeel que no me hablo aparte de decirme su nombre y se coloco esos grandes audífonos, _ argg quien se cree que es, el debe ser mi guía!_, lo segui hasta que se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, era una fuente enorme y hermosa, tenía una estatua en forma de hada, me quede admirando la fuente por unos minutos, desvié mi mirada disimuladamente hacia Gajeel pero este tenía sus ojos cerrados.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y desde entonces no se ha movido ni a abierto sus ojos, sentí como una vena comenzaba a estallar en mi cabeza, _está bien, puede que sea pequeña …pero nadie me ignora!, _con el enojo que tenía le perdí todo el miedo que tenía hace unos momentos en el salón, y furiosa me acerque a él …

**Bien chicos hasta aquí este capítulo :3 , díganme que les pareció?, que creen que le hará Levy a Gajeel?, que pasará con Natsu, Lucy y los demás? Jejej bueno eso se verá en el próximo capítulo!, gracias por dejarme tus reviews y a los que siguen mis historias, me hacen feliz! :D bye tratare de actualizar pronto, besos .**


	8. Conociendonos 8

**Hey! Como están?, lo siento cometí un error y había subido en este fanfic otro capitulo que no correspondía, mi error los siento!, pero aqui esta el verdadero, gracias Guiiillle, AnikaSukino 5d, .butterflies por decirme :D  
**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre -* *-**

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 8: Conociéndonos**

**POV NORMAL:**

Cada estudiante se encontraba de camino a sus respectivos dormitorios, pues era una norma que nadie podía estar fuera de sus habitaciones pasadas las 9 de la noche.

Se podían ver como varias novatas se despedían de sus guías, quienes en acto de caballería las llevaron hasta la entrada de sus dormitorios.

En eso se veía a una castaña despidiéndose de un rubio e ingresando a su dormitorio, con una sonrisa boba, llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una llave.

Tras abrir la puerta camino directo a su cama aún con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro, que desapareció tras ver a su amiga peli roja con un montón de cajas de pasteles, curiosa al ver a la chica sentada en el centro de la habitación entre el montón de cajas, dándole la espalda , se acerco sigilosamente y tomo una de las cajas, creyendo que a la chica pelirroja no le importaría, después de todo tenía muchas más….

Grave error pues no fue ni cerca de 2 segundos de Cana sostener la caja entre sus manos, cuando Erza giro su rostro tétricamente, con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro cosa que hizo que a la pobre Cana la recorriera un escalofrió y por poco soltará la caja.

-" h-hey! Erza como te fue con tu g-guía"- hablo nerviosamente la chica depositando la caja en su sitio, con cuidado como si de una bomba se tratara y retrocedió lentamente.

-" hablas de Jellal?"- le pregunto volviendo a su estado normal Erza, con un suspiro que estaba guardando Cana, volvió su mirada a su amiga, sintiendo que el ambiente parecía calmado, a comparación de hace solo unos instantes, en el que pensó que no viviría para contarlo.

Haciendo una nota mental, de nunca meterse con Erza y sus pasteles, hablo para comprobar que todo estaba bien, -" si que tal tu chico?"- le pregunto con un tono pícaro que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja, ni tampoco por sus mejillas que se tiñeron de un color rosa.

-" b-bien me compro todo esto"- exclamo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, a lo que Cana solo pensaba mientras sonreía, _ este chico Jellal si que sabe cómo llegar al corazón de Erza…_

-" y a ti como te fue con el nieto del abuelo?"- le pregunto Erza, guardando sus preciados pasteles en una nevera que quien sabe de dónde había sacado.

-" genial, ese chico es bueno, además de guapo claro"- comento como si nada, mientras sacaba una botella con un liquido de color café de su bolso y la bebía.

-" por cierto, donde estarán esas 2?"-le interrogo Erza a la castaña quien solo se encogió de hombros, con la botella en sus manos.

-" yo digo, que tal vez hoy tendremos que dormir solo nosotras, Erza"- le respondió Cana entre hipos, pero fue suficiente para que la imaginación de la pelirroja volará, y con sus mejillas rojas comenzó a pensar en lo que haría Levy con ese metalero, y Lucy con ese pelinegro, siendo observada por una Cana que la miraba graciosa.

Pero sus "inocentes" pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, rebelando a una empapada Levy, quien arrastraba su bolso y tenía el pelo por delante, como la niña del aro.

Las chicas sorprendidas de ver el estado de su amiga iban a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, pero una risa psicópata, las petrifico y se quedaron en sus sitios, observando cómo su amiga se separaba el pelo de su cara, rebelando una mirada igual o mucho más tenebrosa que su risa, para después arrojar su bolso sobre su cama, y caminar lentamente hacia el baño, ante las miradas de sus amigas quienes no creían que alguien tan dulce y pequeña pudiera transmitir esas energías.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento Erza se aventuro por saber que le había pasado a la peliazul, -" Le-Levy que te paso?"- le pregunto algo nerviosa, pues no sabía si su amiga peli azul tuviera un ataque y las atacará como la chica del aro.

-" ese cabeza de metal se arrepentirá!" hablo de espaldas pero dejando escapar nuevamente esa risa psicópata, y entrando al baño cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Dejando a las 2 chicas en la habitación con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, -" vaya y yo que creí que Erza estaba desquiciada, pero Levy me aterra!"- susurro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma Cana, a lo que Erza asintió, pues Levy no era tan vulnerable como se veía.

Pero luego de recapacitar lo que había escuchado de su amiga castaña reaccionó, -" hey como que estoy desquiciada!"- grito enojada buscando con la mirada a Cana, pero esta fue más rápida y ya estaba debajo de sus cobijas bien envuelta fingiendo dormir.

**Mientras tanto en el baño del dormitorio:**

**POV NORMAL:**

La pequeña peli azul estaba dentro de la bañera, degustando de un merecido baño, maldiciendo mentalmente a su guía, o como ahora lo llamaba cabeza de metal, sumergió su cabeza en el agua recordando el porqué su hermoso uniforme estaba totalmente mojado y hecho un desastre al igual que su cabello.

**FLASH BACK**

**POV LEVY:**

Ya me comenzaba a impacientar, pues mi guía solo aparentaba como si yo no estuviera a su lado, sentí como una vena comenzaba a estallar en mi cabeza, _está bien, puede que sea pequeña …pero nadie me ignora!, _con el enojo que tenía le perdí todo el miedo que tenía hace unos momentos en el salón, y furiosa me acerque a él.

Y sin decirle nada en un ataque de furia lo empuje, pero no calcule mi fuerza y el pelinegro termino cayendo sentado dentro de la fuente en la que estábamos sentados.

-* jajajjajaj*- estalle en risas al ver como quedo totalmente mojado, de pies a cabeza, y escurriendo agua, después de todo la fuente era grande, pero casi me muero de la risa cuando lo vi expulsar en forma de chorro agua de su boca, parecía una estatua, pero toda mi risa se detuvo cuando lo vi levantar su mirada y mirarme como si quisiera matarme.

-" que crees que haces camarones?"- me pregunto fríamente, me quede mirándolo sintiendo que mis piernas temblaban por el tono de su voz, pero decidí que no le demostraría miedo.

-" a quien le dices Camarones, cabeza de metal!"- correspondí furiosa a su apodo,-" es cierto que soy pequeña pero al menos no tengo metal en toda mi cara!"- le grite viendo como gruñía ante mi forma de llamarlo, pero no iba a permitir que este chico se burlará de mi.

-"estabas ignorándome!"- le gruñí con mis manos en mis caderas, sin apartarle la mirada de esos ojos oscuros.

-"Error, estaba pensando sobre el evento,…. se ve que no eres muy suspicaz, idiota"- me hablo para mi sorpresa con su frente arrugada, _estaba pensando sobre el evento?,_ me interrogaba internamente, pero no iba a quedar como una tonta delante de él, pise fuerte el suelo y le dirigí una mirada desafiante.

-" tú eres el idiota!, como iba a saber que estabas pensando!"- le grite enojada y luego sonreí satisfecha al ver como su ceja se crispaba en un tic.

-"además no es mi culpa que seas tan débil, solo te toque el hombro y te caíste tu solito"- termine por decir de vuelta con mi voz dulce e inocente, vi como se levantaba, sin querer mis ojos se desviaron a su abdomen, pues su camisa de lo húmeda que estaba hizo que se le ajustará más a su cuerpo.

_Dios, que abdominales, es eso un paquete de 6?O/O , además ahora que lo veo es algo lindo,_ sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, busque con la mirada a mi guía, pero no lo veía, _ diablos eso me pasa por andar pensando en estupideces, _lo perdí ahora a donde se fue?.

-" así que crees que soy débil"- salte al escuchar la voz de Gajeel detrás de mi oreja, iba a apartarme y volverlo a empujar pero él fue más rápido, y de un movimiento me levanto del suelo, y al estilo novia me sujeto, lo mire nerviosa pero luego mi cara se torno en una mueca de miedo al ver esa sonrisa diabólica que tenía en su rostro.

-" Q-que haces, suéltame cabeza de metal!"- le grite mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, pero por más que forcejeará no me lograba liberar.

-" Vamos no me digas que me tienes miedo camarones?"- me pregunto burlonamente, y tome su brazo y con un fuerte pellizco le respondí a su pregunta, -" miedo, si claro, eres idiota?"- le pregunte sin dejar de pellizcarlo, pero mi cara se puso azul cuando lo vi acercarse a la fuente, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-" muy bien, entonces supongo que tampoco le temes al agua, verdad?"- me pregunto para luego arrojarme a la fuente, haciéndome tragar agua, saque mi cabeza del agua y lo mire sin creerme que él había sido capaz de hacerlo, lo encontré riéndose escandalosamente.

-" debiste ver tu cara!, Gi-hi!"- lo mire con furia y me disponía a salir, cuando escuche murmullos y disimuladamente gire mi rostro encontrándome con varios estudiantes observándonos, incluso traían celulares!, por estar en todo esto no me di cuenta que habíamos llamado la atención, y lo que más rabia me daba era que el idiota se seguía riendo.

Salí de la fuente escurriendo agua, tome mi bolso y se lo estrelle en toda su frente, lo oí quejarse y Salí corriendo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

"maldito cabeza de metal, me las pagarás!", se escucho desde el cuarto de baño el grito de guerra de Levy, que fue claramente escuchado por casi todo el conjunto de dormitorios de las chicas.

**Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos:**

-*achuuuu*- estornudo ruidosamente un pelinegro en su habitación mientras se secaba su cabello sentado en su cama, pues después de que casi quedará inconsciente del golpe que le dio Levy, se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo una ducha.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la habitación, pues solo estaban Loke y Jellal en esos momentos, y sabía que si les contaba del porque llego escurriendo agua, no lo dejarían en paz.

Pero todo su intento por pasar este hecho desapercibido se desvaneció cuando de la nada Loke soltó una sonora carcajada mientras sostenía su teléfono y se quitaba sus audífonos, sorprendiendo a los 2 hombres que lo miraban con sus ojos bien abiertos, pues ya se les estaba haciendo extraño el comportamiento de su amigo, quien era el más serio de todos.

-" Loke?"- pregunto Jellal después de ver como el peli naranja se sostenía su boca con fuerza tratando de recobrar su compostura, haciendo aún más curioso a un Jellal que se arrastro hasta la cama de su amigo, Loke al verlo le paso sus audífonos y le enseño lo que estaba reproduciendo en su teléfono, siendo observados desde lejos por Gajeel quien había terminado de secarse su largo cabello.

Pero tan pronto como le iba a restar importancia a lo que fuera que estaban viendo sus amigos, la risa escandalosa de Jellal lo desconcertó, y más al ver como se caía de la cama sujetándose su estomago con sus manos sin parar de reír.

Pero lo que dijo lo hizo enrojecer hasta sus orejas,-*pufff jajajjaj*- "cabeza de metal! Jajjaj lo llamó cabeza de metal!"- gritaba entre risas Jellal revolcándose en el suelo, ante la vista del pelinegro quien tenía su rostro rojo y su boca desencajada.

De un salto se arrojo sobre Jellal y le arranco de las manos el teléfono, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el video…

Así es algún estudiante había grabado la escena protagonizada por él y la enana en la fuente, y lo peor era que ya estaba en youtube!.

-" no sabía que te gustarán las enanas!"- le grito aún sin recuperarse de su ataque el peli azul, y siendo observado por un Loke que no podía por más que quisiera ocultar su diversión.

Tras ver todo el video, en el rostro del pelinegro se deslizo una sonrisa, llamando la atención de Loke y Jellal quien se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos de tanto reír, el peliazul y el pelinaranja se miraron entre sí, pues sabían que cuando Gajeel sonreía de esa manera nada bueno sucedería, de seguro planeaba algo.

-" parece que ser guía, va a ser muy interesante.."- comento el pelinegro aún con su sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y como si nada hubiera pasado tomo el teléfono y se lo entrego educadamente en las manos de Loke y se recostó sobre su cama.

-" Oe donde está la parejita?"- pregunto el pelinegro, logrando sacar del aturdimiento a sus amigos, quienes también se hacían esa pregunta, y es que ya casi eran las 9 y ni Gray ni Natsu o la parejita como Gajeel les decía habían vuelto al dormitorio.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director.**

**POV NORMAL:**

-"muy bien mocosos, me pueden explicar que paso?"- los interrogo el viejo director tratando de que su voz sonará firme y dominante, pero la sonrisa en sus labios denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de no estallar en carcajadas ante los 4 jóvenes en su oficina, que tenían sus ropas hechas tirones, llenos de algo que parecía pastel, con sus cabellos revueltos con algo que no sabía si era comestible, donde ni sus propios colores de cabellos se podían distinguir, y para rematar un chico pelinegro solo en calzoncillos.

-" fue su culpa!"- gritaron los jóvenes mientras se apuntaban acusatoriamente entre ellos.

**Hey! Qué tal?, aquí les traigo este capítulo, lamento la tardanza, muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios :D.**

**Aisato ****: gracias por tu sugerencia la tuve en cuenta , y a todos lo que me dan sus opiniones acerca de este y mis otros fics, gracias , espero que me sigan dando sus comentarios **

Espero actualizar pronto :D, bye ;)


End file.
